1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to basketball equipment and, more particularly, to a basketball goal unit being mountable to a backboard such that it is permitted to pivot a specified amount when it receives a force having a downward component greater than a threshold level.
2. Description of Related Art
The game of basketball has seen in recent years a dramatic increase in the ability of the players to play at or above the level of the rim. As such, there has been an increased propensity for players to hit, pull, grab or hang on the rim when performing a particular scoring shot (referred to as a "slam dunk" or merely a "dunk" shot), rebounding, or the like. During the course of such actions, a substantial force can be imposed on the basketball goal which may bend the rim, shatter a backboard, or detach the goal unit from the backboard. In addition to the strong possibility of personal injury, such damage represents an economic loss in view of the need for replacement and re-installation. Further, any such damage can also cause a delay or cancellation of the game since the goal and/or backboard may not be in a condition which renders it usable.
A number of efforts have been made to solve this particular problem, which may be categorized as breakaway basket goals (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,732 and 4,365,802), basketball goal mountings configured to transfer the force on the basketball goal to the backboard or a separate mounting (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,433,839 and 4,320,896), and pivotable basketball goals and mountings therefor (such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,438,923, 4,348,022, and 4,441,709). As seen from these prior art references, however, the problem of forces imposed on the basketball goal and backboard is solved with varying degrees of success, but in each case a somewhat complex mounting mechanism is required. This is particularly true with respect to the pivotable basketball goals. Moreover, such basketball goal mountings generally are difficult and time-consuming to install.
It has also been seen that while a number of resilient or shock absorbing mechanisms have been incorporated into the basketball goal mounting arrangement, such resilient mechanisms have only indirectly absorbed and been responsive to the forces on the basketball rim, if at all. This not only increases the complexity and number of the mounting components, but also puts undue strain on the basic mounting bracket connecting the basketball goal and backboard.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball goal unit of simple construction which is mounted to a backboard in such a manner that it sustains a forceful blow.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a basketball goal unit which can be mounted easily to a backboard.
Further, it is an object of the present invention to provide a basketball goal unit including resilient means which responds directly to the force directed against the unit and automatically returns the unit to its normal use position.